Teresa Gallagher
Teresa Gallagher (born on April 23rd) is an American-born British actress, voice-over artist and singer that was a member of the BBC Radio Drama Company and is a recognisable voice for listeners of Radio 4's "Book of the Week" and "Book at Bedtime". She is an award winning audiobook narrator, most recently reading several new Meg Cabot books and her Bleak House was The Times audiobook of the year in 2007. She began her work on Thomas & Friends in Hero of the Rails which was released in 2009. Teresa has provided voices for several animated series including "Engie Benjy", "BB3B", "Planet Sketch", "Mama Mirabelle", "The Likeaballs", "Frankenstein's Cat", "The Mr. Men Show", "Pinky and Perky", "Yo Gabba Gabba", "Octonauts", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Noddy in Toyland", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Thunderbirds are Go!" (2015), the English dub of "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures", and the 2015 reboot of "Teletubbies". TV appearances include "Casualty" and "The Bill", alongside "Footballers Wives" and presenting the BBC TV series "Playdays". Her work on film includes Charlotte Coleford in Mike Leigh’s Oscar winning "Topsy Turvy", Sandra in "The Misadventures of Margaret" with Parker Posey and the Hollywood movie "The Jacket". She also appeared in "The King's Speech" and voiced Mater's computer in "Cars 2" (a movie which just Mattel has produced toys for). Outside of her acting career, she has her own band called "Arcelia" which will be performing in various London pubs, as well as supporting several other UK-based bands. Voices UK * Emily (excluding ''Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers)'' * Rosie (thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Laundry Lady * Some Schoolchildren UK/US * Belle * Frieda * Gina * Daisy (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Great Race only) * Mavis (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season onwards) * Marion (The Great Race only) * Annie and Clarabel * Judy * Lady Hatt (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; seventeenth season only) * Stephen Hatt (UK; fourteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * Bridget Hatt (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * The Duchess of Boxford (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season only) * The Teacher (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; eighteenth season onwards) * The Blond-haired Boy (UK; fifteenth season onwards, excluding the nineteenth season - US; nineteenth season only) * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Shouting Little Boy * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Station Speaker (eighteenth season onwards) * Some Passengers (Spencer's VIP, The Perfect Gift, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway) * Some Children (The Adventure Begins, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Lost Property and Slow Stephen) * Albert's Wife * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer US * The Blonde-haired Girl Online Videos * Millie (DC Super Friends™ MINIS Mash Ups Origin Story! only) Songs * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) * Will You Won't You (performed) * Streamlining (performed) Filmography Trivia * Gallagher has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball", alongside Kerry Shale, Rupert Degas, and Stefan Ashton Frank; she has also voiced some characters in "The Mr. Men Show", alongside Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw, and Steven Kynman. Mayra Arellano also voiced characters on the show. * She, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Jan Page, Jonathan Forbes, Ben Forster, Rebecca O'Mara, and Helen Farrall have all appeared on "Doctors". * Gallagher and TUGS actor Sean Barrett narrated Bleak House by Charles Dickens and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. * She, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, and Susa Saukko voiced Penny Fitzgerald from "The Amazing World of Gumball" in their respective languages. * She and Bob Golding voiced characters together on "Yo Gabba Gabba!". * Gallagher and Kynman both did additional voices for "Postman Pat: The Movie". * Gallagher, along with Wickham and Rackstraw, currently also voice characters in "The Octonauts". * Both she and Jarosław Domin voiced Max the Elephant Calf from "Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies" in their respective languages. Jules de Jongh voiced characters from the show as well. * She voiced characters from "Dennis and Gnasher" along with Golding, Rackstraw, and Keith Scott. Davey Moore additionally wrote for the show. * She voiced characters from "Fleabag Monkeyface" along with Jules de Jongh, Bob Golding, and Keith Wickham. * She voices characters from "Thunderbirds are Go!" along with Rasmus Hardiker, David Menkin, William Hope, and Bob Golding. Nick Ostler and Mark Huckerby have written for the series. David Mitton had previously worked on the original version of the TV series. * Both she and Nigel Pilkington voice characters in the 2012 "The Jungle Book" series. * She and David Holt voiced characters in "Alphablocks". * Gallagher and Holt voice characters in "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures" in the English dub. * She, Kynman, and Hardiker had roles in "More Stuff". External links * Teresa's Twitter account * LinkedIn profile * Arcelia's official site * SIF's Interview Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Musicians